billythedimensionhopperfandomcom-20200214-history
The Epic Pilot of Epicness Transcript
(Grandpa Steve is busy working on one of his inventions) Grandpa Steve:hmmm Alright all done, Billy get through here sunny boy Billy:yeah sure what is it Grandpa what do you need me for Grandpa Steve: Well sunny you remember that machine that got built that killed your mom and pa Billy:Offcourse I do Grandpa Steve but what does that have to do with now Grandpa Steve:Well Billy I dug that thing out from the attic and I've decided to make you an inter dimensional space traveler how does it sound Billy: So what your saying Grandpa Steve is that you want me to get in the machine that killed my mother and my father, and become some weirdo going throughout dimensions having kickass adventures, that has to be the GREATEST idea I've ever heard in my life lets do it. Grandpa Steve: Well Billy I think I've got all the tweaks all fixed I dont think your gonna explode like your ma and pa. Billy:Oh that's awesome Grandpa Steve, now can I go on some adventures Grandpa Steve:No no no every good inter dimensional traveler (mispronounces traveler)traveler (quickly corrects himself) needs a sidekick and I got one of those for you Billy, with my new machine behold Billy my new device the inter dimensional sidekick uhhh device thing. Billy:Oh what does it do Grandpa Grandpa:You see it kidnaps a unsuspecting badass from the cosmos and it brings them here and makes them your sidekick obviously brain washing him Billy:Oh that sounds I dont know illegal Grandpa, your practically kidnapping people Grandpa Steve: Yeah but your gonna get a badass sidekick Billy: That is true turn it on I wanna get some Grandpa Steve: One flick of the switch (flicks a switch) and boom(the device teleports El Pequeño to the lab) one badass sidekick for you Billy Billy: Hes a little small dont you think Grandpa Steve:Trust me this machine only picks the most badass of the galaxy, the record says his name is El Pequeño must be a Russian I hate the Russians Billy: Oh im sure he'll be cool then so El Pequeño show me a trick, (El Pequeño does nothing) wow hes really not talking very much are you sure hes not got uh something wrong with his brain. Grandpa Steve: Now he may be a little slow Billy but like I said hes still a badass Billy:huh I guess its like one of those TV shows, im the tall smart guy and hes the small dummy, isn't that right Grandpa Grandpa Steve:Yeah Billy yeah ur smart cool yeah yeah really cool, now remember Billy he'll have your back but at any moment he could turn on you remember hes one of those goddamn Russians. Billy:Alright El Pequeño my names Billy were gonna be best friends forever and ever and were gonna go do cool stuff were gonna go kill some people make new friends were gonna probably blow up universes and stuff like that its gonna be awesome dude, sorry about kidnapping you by the way but um but its SO Grandpa lets go on our first adventure Grandpa Steve: Alright Billy your ready to go on your first adventure, (looks at camera) but that'll be next episode thanks for watching guys (To Be Continued) Category:Episode Transcripts